


Surprise gift

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could it be?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Kudos: 3





	Surprise gift

Our tale begins in Arthur and Molly Weasley's house, Arthur has just come home from work for the day and Molly has a gift for him.

Molly asked, "How was your day, dear?"

Arthur shrugged. "Eh, it was alright."

Molly grinned. "Well, I think it's about to get so much better... don't say a word until you've opened it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as she handed him a small, neatly wrapped package. 

He opened it to reveal a small clock hand and gasped. "Mollywobbles, are you pregnant?"

Molly nodded. "I thought we might need a new hand on the clock for him or her."

Arthur pulled her into a hug and with happy tears in his eyes beamed, "You were right, my day is so much better now. We're going to be parents!"


End file.
